The information and communication industry has become a current mainstream industry. Various portable communication displaying products are the focus of development at the present. As a flat-panel display is a communication interface between human and information, it is important to develop the flat-panel display. In addition, a technology of a transparent display panel is also developed actively now. The transparent display panel is a display panel body that has a penetrability to a certain extent, and may display a background behind the display panel. A transparent display is applicable to various occasions such as a building window, an automobile window and a shop window.
The transparent display and an Augmented Reality (AR) technology are combined, so that a virtual object and a real object behind the transparent display may be overlapped. The transparent display is also often used for realizing the above-mentioned guidance and explication applications. For example, the transparent display configured on a vehicle may simultaneously display scenery outside a window and relevant information (for example, explicatory information or other advertisement information) corresponding to the scenery. That is to say, when the scenery seen through the transparent display and the relevant information that is displayed by the transparent display and corresponds to the scenery fall within a range within which a viewer may simultaneously view the two, a relative position between the outside scenery in a visual line of the viewer and the relevant information thereof may be kept fixed. At the present, most of external image circuits are mounted within the visual range of a user. After the target enters the transparent display, the target needs to be identified by the external image circuit at first and then relevant information of the target is displayed on a display region of the transparent display, easily resulting in that the information display time of the transparent display is extremely short and may not meet requirements of a user.
One embodiment of the present disclosure provides a method of displaying information, applied to a transparent display configured on a vehicle. The method includes: capturing an image including a target at a first time point; identifying the target in the image to acquire a first relative position of the target; acquiring first identification information of the target; acquiring relative moving information between the vehicle and the target; estimating a first estimated position and first estimated time of the target that appears in a display region of the transparent display according to the first relative position of the target, the first time point and the relative moving information between the vehicle and the target; and displaying prompting information corresponding to the target on the display region of the transparent display according to the first estimated time, the first estimated position of the target and the first identification information of the target.
One embodiment of the present disclosure provides a system of displaying information. The system includes: a transparent display, a first external image circuit, a speed sensing apparatus and a processor. The transparent display is configured on a vehicle. The first external image circuit is configured to capture an image including a target at a first time point. The first external image circuit is configured to acquire a first relative position of the target. The speed sensing apparatus is configured to acquire relative moving information between the vehicle and the target. The processor is configured to identify the target in the image. The processor is configured to estimate a first estimated position and first estimated time of the target that appears in a display region of the transparent display according to the first relative position of the target, the first time point and the relative moving information between the vehicle and the target; and the processor is further configured to display prompting information corresponding to the target on the display region of the transparent display according to the first estimated time, the first estimated position of the target and the first identification information of the target.
In order to make the present disclosure more obvious and comprehensible, embodiments accompanied with figures are described in detail below.